


On Leather Wings

by CriedMore



Series: Black Veil Brides Slash [6]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: (in more ways that one), Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Demons, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, too much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriedMore/pseuds/CriedMore
Summary: Where angelic Christian falls in love (and into bed) with demonic Ashley.





	On Leather Wings

_Christian_

              

Racing faster through the twisting walkways that wound through the junkyard city I called a home _(literally, the place was known as Junkpile City)_ , I clung to the battered black rucksack holding my week's food rations, trying to escape the monsters chasing me. I could feel the sharp tips of their talons scraping the edges of my wings: catching at the grubby red feathers and pulling the looser ones free as pushed myself to run faster, to get further away from the beings that were trying to hurt me. Damned Demons. They never left me alone! I thought I'd gotten lucky today, making it all the way to market and half-way home without being spotted: but then the biggest affiliation of Demons caught sight of me...and now I was running for my life.

I hated running.

My lungs burned, my heart was pounding in my ears, and my eyes stung from the tears I was trying very hard not to let slip. Crying was a sign of weakness: and showing any weakness around Demons was nearly always fatal. It was _certainly_ always unpleasant. And I knew that from some personal experience.

When I'd first ended up in this wasteland city: built from ruined cars and scraps of metal and the remains of the real city that had existed before, I'd tried to reason with the Demons, before I knew better and leaned to avoid them. I might have once been a Destroyer, part of the Angelic legion destined to wreak Heaven's wrath, but I wasn't violent by nature. I didn't want to fight anyone. I never had, and I never would. But they hadn't wanted to listen. All they wanted was everything. All the food, all the battery packs, all the water: anything and everything they could get their hands on. Even living beings they could sell into slavery. But I refused to meet that fate.

So I kept on running. One thing no longer being able to fly had one up side; I was a damn good runner now. I was fast, and I could dodge stationary and moving obstacles far easier than the Demons could. They were too used to being revered in their own sections of the city that, when they got to mine, they were constantly slowed down by the winding pathways, the low-hanging strings of lights, and the various creatures who hated demons that consistently made sure demons were tripped, or had their paths blocked in some way. I smiled as Craig, one of the Choralist Angels who was unafraid of kicking ass, stepped into the lead Demon's path: flaring his golden wings to prevent them from passing. He was a good friend. I was lucky to have him looking out for me, I really was. And I was also nearly home, nearly safe.

I pushed myself harder, tucking my wings against my back so that I could take a short-cut: diving through a smashed car window to reach the small space in front of the hollowed-out van I lived in. I flung the doors in and threw myself inside, slamming to doors shut behind me, and then for all intents and purposes...disappearing. The Demons couldn't find me once I was in an enclosed space, thanks to my Sorcerer friend Jinxx, and so for tonight...I was safe.

             

_And thank the Deity for that._

      

Sighing in relief, I set about putting everything away: the food in my small pantry, the battery packs in the small, hollow space under my mattress, and the bottles of water in the deepest shadows under what used to be the engine space, where it was coolest and least likely to evaporate. Every last molecule of these supplies were valuable: none of it could be wasted. I didn't have the means to get anymore before next week, and I barely had enough as it was. I didn't have enough to eat tonight, for example, so instead of breaking into the food like I so desperately wanted: I curled up on my thin mattress, pulled my threadbare blanket over me, I tried to get some sleep.

It was easy enough. I was tired from the chase I'd been involved in, as well as the general lack of energy I suffered from from my lack of sustenance, so of course sleep came easily enough. I didn't manage to stay asleep for long, but  was used to that by now. By noon, I had gotten bored of drifting in and out of sleep, and decided to go for a wonder.

All the Demons slept during the daylight hours. They didn't like the sunlight; although it didn't harm them like it did Vampires, they certainly preferred the night. It meant I should be relatively safe, so long as I payed enough attention to my surroundings not avoid getting surprised, and kept my head down. Something I was quite good at by now.

With only the powerful Demons out and about in the midday sun _(Demons who were far from interested in some Fallen Angel living in the back of a hollowed-out van)_ , I felt safe enough _not_ tucking my wings: ditching my hoodie and allowing myself to feel the sunlight on my feathers. In seconds I could feel the dull, maroon feathers falling into their correct places, loosing the dust that had clung to the filaments, turning back to their usual bright, crimson red. As much as Demons were creatures of the dark: Angels, even the Fallen, were creatures of the light. Just being in the sun made me feel lighter than I had done in weeks. I just couldn't resist tipping my face up to the sun: closing my eyes to bask in it's warmth: enjoying the serenity the warmth brought me.

     

"Now, there's a pretty face."

         

 _Serenity gone_.

            

Opening my eyes, I jolted round to face to face the male who had just spoken. A male crouched on the roof on a nearby car - a male who had _no right_ calling me pretty, when he was absolutely _stunning_. He had a perfect face, with high cheek-bones under tanned skin, soft pink lips curled up in a half-charming-half-mocking smile...and bright, _bright_ red eyes.

A Demon.

One with large, talon-tipped black, leathery wings arching up behind his back...a powerful one, then. I stared at him in horrified awe - he was an Arch-Demon, the kind of monster rarely seen outside of the Hell realm, and never seen in crumbling places like Junkpile City. This male was the kind of Demon that lived the in gated communities rescued after the 'Event': with lush green plants, and clear blue streams, and actual buildings rather than the mismatched patch-jobs of my home. He had no reason being here...

...Which meant his presence couldn't be good.

            

"Now, now: there's no reason to be anxious," the Arch-Demon smiled 'soothingly'; seeming to have picked up on my anxiety - although I was sure that hadn't been difficult: "I'm Ashley, and I'm just visiting a friend. Came out for a smoke, before catching sight of your beautiful self, and deciding that I just had to introduce myself."

"You're an Arch-Demon." I accused, taking a slow step away from the male.

One that he matched by gracefully leaping down from the roof of the car: "Normally it's considered polite to respond to someone telling you their name by telling them your own...but you're so pretty I suppose people don't mind your disregard of social convention. I certainly don't. But may I ask what to address you as? I do like to put a name to the people I take to my bed."

I immediately took another step backwards, shaking my head: "No, you certainly may not have a name - and you are _certainly not_ 'taking me to your bed'. No. No, no, _no_."

"'Gorgeous' it is, then." the Demon smiled, as if I hadn't spoken: "And are you sure I can't tempt you? I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

"Leave him, Ashley." a rougher voice reprimanded the Arch-Demon - a voice belonging to Andrew, the half-Demon-half-Angel hybrid who ran nearly every single aspect of Junkpile City, from the electricity, to the prostitution rings, to the repair works, to the drug dealing.

And, to my surprise, Ashley listened to him: "Fine. I don't think he's interested in me, anyway."

"I'm not, no." I piped up: "Sorry. But no."

     

Both males seemed amused by my input - which was good, really, really good: because otherwise I could be dead - with the hybrid laughing like the crazy man he was, and the Demon...the Demon just watching me with a strange kind of hunger that I hoped was lust and not anything more blood-related.

I wasn't a fighter. I'd Fallen rather than take up arms against another living creature. I wasn't even sure how I would go about fighting off a bloodthirsty Demon if he attempted to fight me...I didn't really even want to entertain the line of thought; it'd probably only freak me out. Demons were funny creatures - murder, brawling, and theft was all perfectly acceptable, but they had very strict courting rituals. If I said no, the Arch-Demon had to leave me alone. And so I'd much rather deal with a horny Demon than a violent one.

Either way, it was probably a good time to take my leave:

         

"So, as nice as this has been..." I started, when I realised both males were waiting for me to talk: "...I think I'm just gonna...go."

"Aw, Gorgeous, no..."

"As you wish." Andrew decreed, cutting Ashley off by dismissing me with a wave of his hand...along with a sharp-toothed grin: "Have a nice evening, Christian."

     

I heard Ashley coo over my name, as if it was anything special, but I was too busy getting away to really notice what he said. I just wanted to get out of here - back to my little hideyhole, away from any and all Demons. I'd had quite enough of them for one day: even though I'd escaped unscathed, I was suddenly tired again: as if interacting with the Arch-Demon had drained me of all my energy...which, for all my knowledge, he might of. I'd heard some Demons could do that - and I didn't know if it was true or not, and I didn't want to. Having my energy drained did not sound pleasant.

No matter how pretty the Arch-Demon was, I didn't want to experience that.

And the Arch-Demon had been very pretty.

I wasn't ashamed to admit it. Angels always recognised beauty in all it's forms: in nature, in architecture, and in living beings - including Demons. I may not trust Demons, but I did appreciate that some of them were extremely beautiful: just like Ashley had been. Like a lot of Arch-Demons, Ashley had a face that people would have a hard time forgetting. It was a good distraction from the fact that he was most likely capable of acts of cruelty that people would have a hard time forgetting, too. He was an Arch-Demon, after all. They weren't to be trusted.

That was why I kept checking over my shoulder as I took the long way home. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, and I wasn't surprised by that; I was beyond certain that Ashley wasn't finished with me yet. He wouldn't touch me without my consent: but Arch-Demons didn't rise through the ranks of Hell to become Arch-Demons by not being persistent.

But, of course, I couldn't focus entirely on him. There were other, lower-level Demons around here that would be happy to get their claws on me, to make a quick buck, and they were just as dangerous as Ashley: if only because there was just one of him, and they were a dime a dozen. I kept my head on a swivel as I made my way home. I was really trying to keep myself safe.

I just wasn't sharp enough.

Lack of decent sleep, feeling physically and mentally drained, and having not eaten since the day before yesterday had left me weak. Slow. Unable to sense the Demons hiding in plain sight, until they had me half-surrounded.

Once again, it was run for my life. Or face the consequences.

I sprinted like the Devil himself was on my ass (not that he was real - anymore), ducking and weaving as best I could: but never quite shaking off the snarling, snapping males chasing me. The hellions following me were smarter than the gang from earlier: one of them barking out orders in the language of Hell, presumably telling them to spread out and try and cut me off. They seemed to know the area just as well as I did: cutting me off whenever I tried to use any of my short-cuts, using ones of their own to close the distance I was trying to maintain, and shouting out threats to unnerve me: trying to scare me into stopping.

I just kept running.

Their bargains meant nothing. Their words were empty, their promises hollow. If I stopped, all their offers of mercy would be forgotten in the face of the profit they could make out of me. My feathers would be ripped from my wings, my tears collected, my blood harvested: all for potions. Destroyer Angels were rare enough that I would fetch a pretty price on the Slave markets, if the monsters could smuggle me out of Junkpile City and get beyond the reach of one of the very few of Andrew's rules. But I'd die before I allowed that to happen to me. I wouldn't ever allow myself to become a weapon - never. _Never_.

And the easiest way of ensuring that was to keep running.

Pushing myself harder: until my lungs burned and my eyes watered, I sprinted what was supposed to be the last few metres towards my home...only for a strong, clawed hand to close tight around the back of my neck: yanking me to a stop.

I fell backwards, flat on my ass, and right at the feet of one of the Demons. I could hear him laughing at my clumsy - and _painfully_ abrupt - descent, as his arms closed around me like steel bands: pinning my arms to my sides, and trapping my wings against his chest. He dragged me upwards, kicking and wriggling in a desperate attempt to get free, shouting demands to be let go: only earning myself more laughter from the asses around me.

Fear slithered down my spine, chilling my blood, as I realised that I didn't know how I was going to get out of this one. Of course, I'd been in scrapes before, but nothing like this. I'd always had people that had known where I was, or even with me, or willing to come after me if I went missing for more than a few days. With my best friend Jinxx out of town for a few weeks, Craig not knowing anything about my whereabouts, and no-one else in the city that cared enough to come looking for me for a while, I was in _serious_ trouble. The kind of trouble people didn't get out of. The kind that ended up with people dead.

            

_Oh, Deity, please don't let me die like this...please no..._

     

Panicking now, I doubled my efforts to get free...only to feel the arms holding me slacken when there was a throat clearing to my right. I saw a flash of fangs, bright red eyes, and huge, black leathery wings, and then suddenly I was completely free.

Flat on my ass again, and winded from the jolt of pain that being dropped sent up my spine, but free. Not that there was any use going anywhere.

Though the Demon holding me had released me at the behest of the Arch-Demon now glaring at him: I knew he wasn't going to let me get away if he could help it. Surrounded as I was by his cronies, there was no chance of me escaping: not until the lot of them were so distracted by each other that they didn't notice me slipping away, or I was told I could go. Until either of those things happen, all I could do was wait: and watch.

        

To be fair, Ashley was putting on quite a show: "And just what, exactly, do you think you are doing?"

"We're just trying to make a living here." the ring-leader protested, holding up his hands in a gesture of 'innocence': "He's an Angel. A Destroyer. He'll be worth a pretty penny to someone - we're just trying to get in before someone else does. Honestly, I'm surprised no-one's tried before us..."

"Did you ever think there may be a reason for that?"

       

There was a loaded pause, the gang trying to sell me into slavery looking to each other: all of them trying to find a way of the situation they now found themselves. Because the Arch-Demon in front of them was furious: and that _never_ ended well.

       

"No?" Ashley asked coldly: "I'll enlighten you, then. The reason no-one has tried it is because Christian is under my protection, and the protection of the being that owns this city."

 _Am I?_ I asked myself, even as one of the stupider gang members asked: "Is he?"

" _Would I say it if he wasn't?_ " Ashley hissed venomously, the tone implying not only that he was mad: but also that he was shocked that anyone would be so foolish to question him. As was I.

"No, sir." the leader soothed: "No, of course not. I apologise for my colleagues short-sightedness on the matter. We'll be going now - we won't be bothering your friend again, I vow it."

Ashley snarled, but gestured for the group to leave: "See that you don't. Because if anything happens to him, it's _you_ I'll come looking for."

          

It was like a switch was flicked. One minute, I was surrounded by a gang of slavers, and the next: I was completely alone with the being who had rescued me. It was almost quick enough to give me whiplash; it was so sudden.

Yet another reason to not trust Demons. They were far too unpredictable.

Because of that unpredictability, that lack of trust in the single other being out here with me, I never took my eyes off the other male as I slowly made my way back to my feet. I was still a little unsteady - but I was more than ready to start running again if I needed to. The guy might have saved me, but he'd also lied to his fellow Demons about why he had done so, so I had no doubt that there was some twisted, strange motivation for doing so. One I didn't want to know about; it was probably far too alien from an Angelic point of view for me to understand, as well as likely being something I wouldn't want to go along with.

However, then Ashley smiled, and I got distracted enough to stop planning my escape. Not because the smile was particularly stunning (pretty though he was), but because it was _genuine_. It was real: just like the concern in his red eyes. That was what gave me pause - my curiosity.

     

_I only hope I don't end up like the proverbial cat._

 

"Are you okay, Christian?" Ashley asked. He didn't come any closer, but I could see him leaning forwards slightly: like he wanted to get close to me, but didn't dare move from the spot he had landed in.

I was relaxed by his stillness, smiling at him in spite of my fear and shrugging: "A little banged up, but I'm fine. A few bruises are nothing out here."

"Still, is there someone you trust to heal them for you? I'll cover the necessary costs."

"Honestly, it's nothing. There's no need to find a healer; by tomorrow they'll be gone, and I'll have forgotten all about them." I shrugged: before giving into the strange urge to get closer to the other male, and taking a step closer to him and smiling: holding out my hand for him to shake: "Thank you, though."

Ashley took my hand willingly, his own smile curling at his lips: "I'm more than happy to help. I shouldn't have distracted you in the first place - I was following you, hoping to speak to you again so that I may convince you to come to dinner. For that, I apologise, Christian. Sincerely."

 

_Make or break time. Dismiss the Arch-Demon for good...or entertain his attentions, for however long he bestows them upon me, or until I can't bear them anymore..._

The logical decision would be to send the Demon away. They were tricky creatures; sweet as sugar one minute, and as violent as an enraged grizzly bear the next. They were cunning and charming, far too dangerous, and not good beings to get involved with, at least from an angelic perspective.

Yes, the logical thing would be to get away from the Demon.

But that wasn't what I did.

      

"Please, call me CC."

"Ash." the Arch-Demon nodded, accepting my chosen name by returning one of his own, and another genuine smile. When he wasn't trying to be charming, his smile was a little crooked: one side of his mouth quirking up just slightly higher than the other, a tiny imperfection...but one that made him far more perfect to me. Imperfections were what made beings real. Made them seem like something other than a daydream. 

I liked them. And I liked Ashley. Enough to not immediately pull my hand away from him, enjoying the warmth he put out, just for now: "Thank you again, Ash. I appreciate you saving me. I really do."

"It was nothing, truly." Ash ducked his head, seeming almost shy: "May I walk you home? In case I haven't scared those jack-offs enough to leave you alone?"

"I'd like that, Ash, thank you."

 

What else could I say?

Angels didn't like lying - even the Fallen. Lies tasted bitter and rotten on our tongues, so of course I didn't lie to Ash. Besides...I wouldn't mind the company. My last few attempts at getting home unscathed hadn't gone too great for me, and it wasn't like Ash wasn't good company. For a 'natural enemy' to an Angel, Ash was a sweetheart. He left his hand around mine: the warmth of his skin soaking into mine like the light of the setting sun at our backs. He laughed at my jokes, while making some of his own, seeming to accept my admittedly slightly unusual sense of humour. Ash didn't bat an eyelash at my peculiarities - not my inability to keep quite, not the fact I couldn't keep still, nothing seemed to phase him.

I'd never experience that before.

Even my best friend would sometimes accuse me of being too weird for my own good. I didn't disagree with him _(why would I - I knew I was odd, it was just a fact of life for me)_ but it was nice to feel that someone didn't see me that way. I had no desire to be normal...but I did desire to be understood. And I truly felt that Ashley did understand me. I could _feel_ the honesty of his attentions: an aura of purity that I had never been able to associate with Demons before. I liked it on him, though: it was like a good cologne - it didn't make or break someone's attractiveness, but it certainly enhanced it. A lot. 

Around Ashley, I felt that I could relax: that I could let my guard down. Enough that I even invited him into my home - an invitation he accepted readily, flattening his wings against his spine so that he would duck into the small, dim space that I called my own: a small, happy smile on his face the whole time. He seemed genuinely happy to be here, no matter that the space was a little tight: or the fact that my home smelt faintly of metal: or the deepening shadows that gathered in the corners of the single room. He didn't even care about the cold, like I did...the one thing that did seem to get any form of negative reaction out of him was the goosebumps starting to form on my arms.

 

"You cold, gorgeous?" he asked, not waiting for a response: merely extending one wing to wrap around me, the heat of him instantly seeping into my bones. The darling.

I couldn't help myself from leaning into his side, allowing him to wrap his arm around me as well, while I hid my red cheeks by ducking my head away from him: "Not anymore."

"Good enough, I suppose." Ash responded, leaning his cheek against the top of my head. The silence that fell between us was easy; just as natural as the conversation that had passed between us on the way here, just...well, silent. I was enjoying the feeling of just being: just sitting with someone and not talking, not even thinking, just _being_. It was nice. But it couldn't last forever: "CC, there's something I need to tell you."

Not quite ready to let go of the calm I had just achieved, I didn't look up just yet: instead clutching my hands together and waiting: "Oh?"

"I would like to court you."

"...Oh."

           

I hadn't been expecting that.

Courting was an Angelic concept. It was the idea that, should an Angel wish to form a relationship that was anything more than platonic or familial, both members of the partnership would need to prove themselves worthy of that deeper bond. For Fallen Angels, it was a little different: it was usually a non-Angel attempting to prove themselves worthy of the Fallen, considering that _(as a rule)_ we were a miserable and untrusting bunch. I wasn't as bad as some Angels, but I had never considered forming anything other than friendships with those on Earth - and not particularly close ones that that. People who would miss me, care about me, but never know more about me than I wanted or needed them too.

That wasn't what Ashley was after. Not at all.

During my silence, I could feel Ashley tense up - his arm stiffening around my shoulder, his body leaning just slightly away from mine - and I didn't like it. He was uncomfortable, after hours of making me feel so at ease, which just wasn't fair.

I wanted him to be happy. That was the truth, in it's purest form: I just wanted Ash to be happy...and I wanted to be happy myself, as well. Courtship could be good way to achieve that. It may be the _best_ way to achieve that. We wouldn't know unless we tried.

So we should try.

    

"Oh?" Ashley asked softly, when I leaned back to look into the red of his eyes - their crimson dulled to dull carmine, no longer shining like they had done before.

I couldn't have that: "It's not a bad 'oh'. I was...surprised."

"I didn't mean to be so blunt. I'm sorry Christian. I - "

"Surprised doesn't mean that I'm not happy about the idea." I cut him off: "I like you, Ash; you make me feel comfortable, and you went out of your way to protect me, and...well, you're very handsome. Not that looks matter! Well, obviously looks are nice: especially looks like yours, but...oh, you know what I mean."

Ash was grinning now, eyes back to their brilliant red, and sparkling with joyous and mischief: "I'm really not sure that I do - could you please describe to me exactly how good I look, in great detail and very slowly, if you would?"

Knowing he was teasing, and more than happy to play this game with him, I made a thoughtful noise: before musing: "I could...but then I might be too preoccupied with talking to you to kiss you, and that - "

 

I didn't get to say another word. Before I could even finish my sentence, Ashley had leant down and kissed me. Hard. And I was more than willing to reciprocate: kissing him just as desperately as he was kissing me.

Even sitting down, I could feel my knees getting weak as Ashley nipped at my lower lip: tongue soothing the sting away just a heartbeat later, before licking into my mouth. I groaned hungrily: reaching up to grab Ashley's shoulders and pull myself closer to him. He grinned, even as my sudden movement made our teeth click against each other, before he twisted to pull me into his lap: straddling his thighs, and able to feel every inch of him through my jeans and his leather pants.

The feeling sent a jolt of arousal right through me.

I might be inexperienced, but I knew what lust was: and what it felt like. And I was _definitely_ experiencing lust right now; the way Ashley was smirking up at me, red eyes glinting the half-darkness of the room: his fingers rubbing gentle circles over my hip bones, bared as they were by my t-shirt riding up when he'd pulled me into my lap.

 

His words, though, weren't what I was expecting of him - there was no teasing, nothing sexual, just a soft: "Are you okay with this, gorgeous?"

"Completely."

Still, Ashley persisted; "Christian, you don't have to lie to me: or do anything that you don't want. If you want to stop now, we stop."

"And if I don't want to stop?" I asked, suddenly concerned that maybe he was just trying to let me down gently, trying to put a stop to this without hurting my feelings. But I knew better, as soon as I saw the lustful spark return to Ashley's eyes:

"Then we don't."

   

Amidst our fumbling hands and deep kisses: Ashley managed to get my t-shirt over my head: running his fingers gently down the length of my spine, between my wings, making me shiver and moan: much to Ashley's delight. I could feel him smirking against my lips, before gently raking his nails down the length of the inner curves of my wings, just to see me writhe in his lap. The tease!

Two could play at that game!

Fighting the urge to giggle, I ground myself against the hardness in Ashley's lap: making him moan and buck his hips up against me: shuddering in pleasure himself. I grinned openly, making him grin wildly back at me, openly happy that I was playing with him. Because he was perfect for me that way.

Perfect enough that I didn't hesitate in allowing him to divest me of my skinny jeans, before watching him shimmy out of his own pants, and dropping myself back into his lap. The heat he gave off was intense: almost burning the skin of my inner thighs, but feeling so good that I couldn't bring myself to care even if I was set on fire! I just wanted more of Ashley: everything he had to give me...and I wanted it _now_.

Hands dragged down my back once more: this time with a purpose: one hand pressing against the small of my back to trap me against Ashley's chest: the other smoothing over my back side, before Ashley paused:

 

"We can still stop if you - "

" _Ashley_!" I whined: "Please!"

 

Understanding me even without words, Ashley didn't make me wait any longer. He opened me up as quickly as he could without hurting me: scissoring two fingers inside me, making me moan and shake in his lap: my heart started to pound double-time in my chest. My knees started to weaken where they were resting on either side of Ashley's hips, my lip pulled between my teeth as Ashley quickened his ministrations further.

Ashley looked at me with lustful eyes, even as the hand that had been on my back raised to cup my cheek tenderly: pulling me in for a loving kiss. I lost myself in the sensation of his soft, warm lips on mine: the gentle scrape of his teeth, soothing the sting with more gentle kisses, the feeling of affection pouring from him to me, like an electric current. I felt like there were sparks dancing through my bloodstream, making me feel edgy: impatient: desperate. I wanted Ashley so badly it ached...and I made sure Ashley knew it: raking my nails over his shoulder, and whining needfully.

With one more quiet ' _Are you sure, Christian?_ ', Ashley slowly withdrew his fingers at my affirmative cry...and replaced them with something far larger. I moaned at the feeling of being so full, of the burning temperature of him inside me, at the way Ashley kept on pushing into me until he was fully inside me, and I was panting for breath and trembling in his lap while he waited for me to adjust.

 

Of course, it wasn't as simple as just _waiting_. The Demon below me chuckled, the sound low and husky, the sound sending shivers down my spine: "Aren't you just stunning? Sitting in my lap, all desperate and needy, my gorgeous Angel..."

"Please." I whined, my fingers digging into the smooth planes of his shoulder blades in desperation: " _Please_ , Ashley..."

"I’ve got you, CC, I've got you. You’re alright." Ashley murmured softly, hands running up my arms, before smoothing down my back. His hands on my skin gave me a sense of comfort, of safety, my body relaxing before my brain could even register what was happening...and Ashley kept talking: "I'll take care of you, gorgeous. I promise. I promise."

 

Keening slightly, I started to rock my hips, slowly raising up and down: until I had built up a steady pace, bucking up and down on Ashley's hips, both of us moaning as I leant into Ashley's warmth, my fingers tangled in his hair, with his hands resting low on my hips.  It was a lot...gentler than I was expecting, as good as it felt...I couldn't help but worry that I was getting more out of this than Ashley was.

It wasn't like I had ever done this before.

 

"Am I doing okay?"

"Oh, Christian: you are doing far better than ' _okay_ '. Just keep fucking those hips down on me, and I swear to you both of us are going to end up doing fantastic..." Ash babbled, breath hot against the skin just under my jaw, hands tightening on my hips: claws pricking at my skin. 

  

_Well then..._

 

I kept on doing exactly what I was doing. The feeling of having a male so strong under me, moaning low in his throat and unable to control what he was saying, throwing his head back and grinding his hips, was intoxicating. I started moving my hips faster, leaning down to bury my face in Ashley's neck: keening as pressure built in my lower abdomen: getting tighter and tighter, until suddenly everything went white behind my closed eyelids. I felt Ashley take over: holding me in place as he bucked his hips against me once, twice, before he too reached his end: cumming with a low, hoarse shout.

Once again, we fell into silence: me with my face buried in Ashley's neck: with his arms around me, and his black wings cocooning us both from the outside world. The feeling of peace was undeniable, at least for me, to the point I felt myself started to doze in Ashley's arms: sated and secure, happier than I could be than I could ever remember being before.

With Ashley's fingers combing gently through my hair, I pressed a sleepy kiss against his collar bone: hearing him purr in return, the sound rumbling in his chest. The perfect end to a perfect (if short) courtship, as far as I was concerned. My Demon had more than made his case for us being together. He'd taken such good care of me, after all, and was still doing so now: pressing kisses to my temple, purring soothingly, massaging gentle circles over the base of my spine. A perfect gentleman.

      

"Thank you for trusting me, gorgeous." Ashley murmured against my hair, shifting so that he was lying with me curled against his chest: "For allowing me to share this experience with you. You've blessed me, truly, you have."

Blushing, I shook my head...but smiled: "I'm not the one doing the blessing."

"Oh, I think you are." Ashley teased gently, the smile obvious in his voice: "But if you need a little more convincing...then, well, I'll be your willing test subject. If you want me to be."

_Do you want to continue this courtship?_

 

The question wasn't spoken, but it hung in the air all the same, and of course I already knew my answer.

      

"Oh, I want." I teased Ashley back, nipping playfully at his collar bones: "I warn you now, though: I'm stubborn. It's going to take some convincing."

"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> So, the language got a little flowery in this one: and the smut went on for a little longer than I expected, but I hope that everyone enjoyed it anyway. Please leave kudos, or comments, and maybe even check out some of my other works, if you liked this one. Thank you so much for reading: I hope everyone has a lovely day!


End file.
